Ado Antilles
Ado Antilles was a Corellian Human Sith that was very xenophobic and always thought of human-supremecy. He was only a Dark Adept when the Galactic Empire found him on 69 ABY and recruited him as a Sith. He had a secret hate for non-humans that would cause him to betray and manipulate non-humans to get what he wanted. Ado rose through the Sith ranks quickly becasue of his betrayal and manipulation that before long he was a Sith Warrior. Ado though differently of how the Empire should have ruled and how the Sith should be composed. Ever since Ado was given a worthy rank, he had been planning to take over and build a new Empire that was built around his beliefs. He joined the Imperial Armed Forces in order to continue with his planing. He fought during the Chiss War and never disobeyed the Supreme Commander, Darth Matas. During this war he tried secretly gathered and manipulated Sith in the Empire to join him and work for and to do what ever he asked in order to complete his Empire. The Empire of Ado Antilles was created, but was very small at first and only considered an order. It was quickly fragmented by the Galactic Empire during the Chiss War. His Empire did not end when Ado was slain by Darth Matas himself. Biography Early Life Ado Antilles was born on Corellia as a force sensitive child to two human parents. It was unknown if he was related to the famous Corellians of the Antilles family. He was never found by the Jedi but was trained some by a rogue Jedi named Frand Jadewip in the ways of force manipulation and lightsaber combat. One day during training, Ado's master was attacked by a Defel and Trandoshan thugs. The Jedi managed to hold them off long enough for him to tell Ado to escape, but it was too late for him and died in the brutal attack. Ado called for revenge and attacked the two thugs but was beaten by their strength and intelligence. Corellian officers arrested the two thugs and took Ado to a Medical Bay where he was placed in a Kolto tank because of his injuries. During his time in the tank, Ado began to conjure a hatred towards the ones who killed his master and said to himself that all non humans were blamed for it and he figured that humans were the only ones who could not do such a thing and his xenophobic nature began. Human League In deep anger towards non-humans, Ado made a trip to Coruscant where he had heard of a secret pro-human organization. He searched the organization out, but unfortunantly he found nothing. He was told that the New Republic had dissolved the organization. That is when he was told of another smaller organization called the Human League. It was stationed on the remnants of the planet Taris. He would travel to Taris and join the Human League. During his time with the Human League he would become a strong participant in the League's criminal plannings and terrorist attacks. On one of his missions, he led the League to the planet Nar Shaddaa where it was heard that he killed three Rodians in cold blood. It was also said that Ado bombed a hospital that took care of non-humans patients, and it killed all of them. Ado was known in the Human League to be a great assest and he was a skilled killer. The longer he stayed in the League, the much more his hatred towards non-humans would grow. A New Killing Way By 67 ABY, Ado had become strong and powerful and he had used the little knowledge of the force against his "alien" enemies. By this time, the Sith attacks on the Imperial Remnant had been known throughout the galaxy. The Sith's Empire had been established with an Onderonian named Emperor Darth Tarna. Ado's dark emotions grew stronger and began to manipulate the force to do his biding. One day while on a mission, Darth Tarna discovered the young man and felt his power. Tarna offered him a position in the Sith Empire as a Sith and Ado accepted. There, he was trained in the ways of lightsaber combat and the force, he found a new way to kill off the alien scum. The Sith As the building of the Empire was being made, Ado was busy perfecting his skills in the force and secretly designing plans to destroy all non-humans from the galaxy. Ado, unlike most of the Sith in the Order, taught himself of the ways of the force and of lightsaber combat. He would spar with fellow Sith and hone his skills on Imperial prisoners. He was sent on varius missions including those that needed the imprisonment of a native species to recieve certain resources and Ado was the first whom pleased himself in enslaving the "filthy monsters" for the glory of the Empire. Ado respected the idea of the former Galactic Empire due to it's humancentric views but he viewed that this Empire had lost it's views and morals. Deep within him, Ado desired the position of a leader so he could shape the Empire how he wanted to but he knew he was not strong enough to challenge Tarna's skills. Ado had learned the skill of the manipulation and became quite skilled in it. He managed to manipulate many beings into doing whatever he wished including assassinating the Emperor. Ado manipulated a group of young criminals and Sith into planning an assassination of Darth Tarna, but it failed. He would try many times but would fail in all of them. Ado continued his training and realized that it would be too difficult to take control of this Empire and change it how he wished so he decided to create a new Empire. His plans would begin. Chiss War During the Chiss war, Personality Ado was a very xenophobic Sith who hated all non-human species. This influenced most of his actions in which Ado tended to react violently towards prisoners were not human and his tactics tended to be of the best way to harm non-humans. Towards humans, Ado was very respective and obayed everything they told him to do. Ado was very respecting towards Emperor Praxeum before he learned that he was not human but of a near human species. His actions would change and he would too try to assassinate him. Behind the Scenes *Ado was created to show a different character within the Sith. *Ado was thought by many to be a traitor of the Sith Empire when he created the True Empire. Sources *Galaxy of the Force rolepalying site Category:Humans Category:Sith Category:Males Category:NPCs Category:Articles by Darth Matas Category:Sith Imperials Category:Xenophobic individuals